camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Charels
Personality Rebecca is very a cunning and clever individual who uses her intellect to solve any problems that she encouters. She often uses her intellegence to make others feel less superior, this has caused others to see her as know it all. Rebecca isnt very loyal to peopls even if she cares for them the most deeply of ways. She will anyone under a bus just to boost her ego and outcome. She often shoots down anything unrealistic in her eyes which makes her a little cynical in some ways. Often she will make a friend only to destroy there self cofidence so she doesnt feel inferior. Overall she is cunning, selfish, and someone you cant count on in any situation where your in danger. History History Parents Meeting: In Salem, Oregon there in the woods stood Jessie Autumn, clutching a camera to his red winter jacket. The moon hung high over the forest like a magnet on the fridge. The little flacks of snow fell down slowly coating all of the woods trees and plants in a white sheet of snow that reflected like glass in the silver moonlight. The trees limbs carried the weight of fallen snow, they looked so frail, like they were ready to break. Tuffs of vegetation peeked out of the frozen precipitation like prairie dogs in a field. The sound of crickets echoed through the mountains casting a feeling upon Jessie that made his heart warm up inside. . Jessie looked around in wonder at the marvelous sight bestowed by the gods before him. He had come to Mercantile Mountain to take some photos of the magnificent and tranquil environment that's surrounded him. It had been a treacherous and difficult journey up the snowy mountain as the weather caused the rocks to become slick which the climbing gear to not stick very well, and but it worked out in the end as he made it to the summit he had walked towards the woods were he was currently standing The whole scenario was something from a Charles dickens book. This would be perfect for his blog on the beauties of earth. He walked around the huge expanse of tree and took photos of the sights around him, the tree, the sky, ect. As he continued to walk hearing the crunch of snow under his boots he spotted a figure of a women facing the other side of the forest. Her good black hair swayed in the wind picking up pellets of snow which melted and disappeared. She seemed to be wearing a violet colored night gown, it wrapped around her frail figure like darkness. Surprised to see someone here he slowly goes up to the women. He stops a few feet away from her and happily asks the mystery girl " Its beautiful isn't it? " The women then jumped in a freighter action and turned around to face the commenter. What Jessie say made his stomach feel butterfly's and his heart beat like a drum. She was gorgeous, her snow white skin was clear of blemishes and imperfections. Her lips were full and pink even though it was very cold. The eyes on here face were black almost, probably dark brown. Though she had nice eyes they gave off they had wisdom and wrathfulness in them, peculiar... My utter astonishment was interrupted when the women spoke in her monotone voice. "Yes it is." The women said very simply. Now it was her staring and it made Jessie fell awkward which led to goofy and not so cool Jessie. He ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair. He then looked up and tried to start small talk. "So....what brings you here to this fine establishment..." he said with the slyness of a cow. " I'm sure its not the wonderful weather, or the abundance of people to talk too.." he said trying to get something going on. Then she giggled which gave hope for Jessie. " No, its just nice out here, helps me think, what are you doing out here?" "Oh I came out here because I'm a secret agent and I have to report to my boss if any of the animals are planning an attack, its pretty dangerous, I shouldn't be telling you this because I'd be "discharged" if know what I mean..." This caused her release a full blown laugh that echoed throughout the snowy forest. "You know what? Your funny, we should do something sometime." His jaw hit the snow like breaks on a mattress, well that was straightforward and unexpected. God, thank you for sending me for sending me the woman who looks like a goddess he mentally prayed in my head. Realizing she was probably waiting for an answer he made direct eye. "Yeah, of course, why not, I'm wont act desperate whatsoever that's now me , who said that?" This is what happens when he talks to females he gets tongue tied and he starts to ramble. She then smiled and handles him a phone number which he checked make sure all nine digits were present and then were, not having that happen for the fifth time thank you very much.... "Well bye cal me you know whenever you want no pressure, its not like I'll care.." There he goes again. "Bye Jessie" He didn't know how she knew his name but that didn't matter, he just a date! The next week Jessie got a call from the girl who's name he found out was Hecathela, an odd but cool just like her. The next day the two went out dinner to this fancy restaurant that Jessie could almost not afford. They talked about random things often jumping to different topics but that was fine with them. After that night the two went back to Jessie's place where they did the deed in unsafe ways. This choice to have intercourse led to the biggest change in there lives, something that should've been expected but wasn't thought of when it was happening. Hecathela found our she was pregnant. "Are you sure!" Jessie asked as he held the phone in his hand holding to his ear. "Yes I'm sure Jessie it says positive which means..." "I know what it means, I just wanted to make you weren't joking" Jessie releasing this was actually happing made his way towards his were moments later he sat down and took a deep breath "Okay, this is fine we can work this out, I love you and this is our baby" Jessie thought about all those diapers that needed to be changed and all those lost nights of sleep. "I'm happy to hear that" then she hung up the phone abruptly, that women was confusing sometimes. Over the next few months they got prepared for the baby, buying cribs, clothes and more clothes. Then Nine months later Hecathela went into birth having a baby girl in which she named Rebecca. She had tuff of orange hair which she obviously got from her father. "I'm leaving. " Hecathela suddenly said. "WHAT WHY?! YOU CANT YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER TO TAKE CARE OF, AND WHAT ABOUT ME...WHAT ABOUT ME..." Jessie then dropped to the ground and starting crying hysterically. "You don't understand, I have duties elsewhere that need to be taken care of" "Your daughter should be you number one priority!" Jessie said in mumbled and slurred tone. "I think you would understand if you knew wh..." "THAN TELL ME!" He shouted. Hecathela sighed and told him everything, how Greek gods were real and the child would be a demigod and would go to camp half blood when the time was right. Then she got up, kissed Jessie and left. Jessie was sad but he knew he had to take care of his daughter. Childhood: Rebecca had an okay upbringing. After her father, Jessie was abandoned by he mother (her dad says that she had to leave , it was important, more important than your own daughter apparently) he decided to move his daughter to New Orleans, Louisiana home of voodoo and African American culture. Rebecca wasn't even able to talk so of course she couldn't protest and say don't take me to this deeply city! He left Oregon in order pursue his dream to become a professional photographer. He had been offered at job at a tourist agency were he would be taking pictures at all events and celebrations going on in the city. It was basically Rebecca's new home, (even though she hasn't considered Oregon to be her home sense well she wouldn't remember a lick of it as she got older. All she would be familiar with is the scent of french pastries and ginger that filled the streets of New Orleans. Jessie only worked the weekends which allowed lots of bonding time between both individuals. When she reached age four her dad put her into a early education program the benefited students in the advanced department. There Rebecca became the top dog and boss of everyone in her class. Her friends weren't really friends and more like slaves. This was the beginning of bossy and know it all personality that Rebecca was known for. That same year her dad started teaching her photography and what it mean to him, she was interested so he got her one of those cheap degradable camera's you can buy at wall greens but it was just fine for her. She took pictures wherever she went, even though the pictures were of random things that interested her, her father was still proud to see his daughter continue the passion. Everything pretty much stayed the same until she was six when she entered elementary. This new change was hard for her as she had not been ready to not be on top all the time. She tried to bring in cool stuff to impress the kids but that didn't work,she tried making up false stories to make the kids jealousy but that didn't work either. In her last efforts she then tried to use her intelligence to get her way. This worked and she gathered a whole crew who thought she was cool and smart. Jessie then started to worry as his daughter seemed to manipulate and trick people into doing what she wanted, but that worry dissipated as he thought about it. Over next few years Rebecca kept herself high on horse passing through the grades always making new friends (a term she uses loosely) it was pretty quiet and life was good. When Rebecca was 10, Jessie took her to the doctors offices office were he found out his daughter had ADHD. He had taken her there for an regular check up when the doctor noticed Rebecca's constant moving. "Is she always this jumpy?" The doctor asked as he sat at his computer. "Yeah, I thought most kids were like that." Jessie said simply. "Well yes but your daughter seems to have different body behavior" That same day the doctor ran some test and told Jessie that Rebecca had a disorder called ADHD. Jessie was shocked by when he thought about it, it did make sense. This hadn't effected there lies so far so Jessie wasn't very worried about what daughters future looked like. Due to excellent academics she was able to skip a grade which landed her in highschool at the age of thirteen. Highschool was good and she was the most popular student. She also joined the archery club and was given a bronze bow and arrow which her no where to be seen mother had left her. Monster attack: When Rebecca was fourteen when life changed before her eyes. It was humid day in New Orleans, the sun was high in the sky illuminating the city. Rebecca walked along the cracked stone that lined the ally ways outside many small shops and businesses. She had come to this location to pick or trash for a community service project for school. She didn't have to to do it but it gave a lot of extra credit, (not that she needed it). As she kept making her way through the alley looking for any thing that needed to be thrown away she spotted a dog lasting in the corner of the ally. Rebecca trying to so her job as a good citizen pushed her to approach the dog. "Are you okay, do you want some water?" She asked in her most high pitched voice. The pet didn't answer, Rebecca approached the dog slowly when suddenly the dog and the attacked her. Luckily she jumped to side dropping the bag full of trash. She heard a loud growl and looked up to see something from a nightmare. The creature, had black fur that was slick and matted down like it had rolled in black tar. Its mouth had rows of sharp teeth that would make a lion run home to hi mommy. The eyes of the creature were red as blood. Snapping out of he daze, Rebecca grabbed what seem to be a bronze pipe and through it at the creature. It fell back but wasn't hurt whatsoever. Rebecca took this chance to run and get to her dads house. She ran through tourists as she made her way to her dads When she got home , heavenly breathing and out of breath she ran up affairs using even more of her energy rebecca walked into her dads office were he sat at his computer ,typing away. "Whats wrong honey" her father asked in a worried tone. "Okay I know your not going to believe me but this dog creature thing attacked me and it was a demon dog or something an.." "Go get a suitcase, and put some clothes in it, I'm taking you somewhere safe" "What where, why?" Jessie completely ignored hear and went to get some items. All the while Rebecca was putting stuff a back pack. Her dad then tells her to come to the car. Jessie pulls out of the drive way and heads to New York to drop off his daughter at this camp Hecathela was talking about. As they head there he told his daughter all about gods and monsters. She was surprised but managed to keep herself together. Fortunately they were not attacks on the way there. Powers * Power 1 * Power 2 * Power 3 Relationships Category:Characters